


And We Can Have Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Kind of Victorian Setting, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Slowly, he came to the realization he didn’t know where he was.It took far more strength than he thought it would to sit up. His arms were protesting and he hissed in pain, all his muscles burning with the strain. He cursed weakly, throwing the blanket covering him off his feet. The sheets were soft, softer than anything he had ever felt. Was it satin? He had never felt satin, so he couldn’t tell.He squeezed his eyes shut. His eyes hurt when he looked at things. Did he never touch satin? He thought he hadn’t but he didn’t know for sure.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	And We Can Have Forever

**Author's Note:**

> My last contribution for Froger Week for the prompt Vampire AU. 
> 
> It got Kind of out of Hand and I didn't really write what I wanted to write but I still like it so here it is.

He felt as if he was burning up from the inside, his blood seemed to be boiling inside his veins. His whole body was hurting, his head was pulsing, his bones were aching and his skin felt too small for him. He opened his mouth to scream or to make any sound at all but all he managed was a weak groan. He couldn’t even lift his hand, his whole body top heavy and in too much pain to move. Another strangled sound left him then, unwillingly. Even his jaw hurt. 

Something cold touched his forehead and it felt amazing. It didn’t help the pain but it seemed soothing and if he could, he would have leaned into the touch. The cold traveled down to his cheeks, gently pried his mouth open. His breath felt hot, too, as it brushed over the cold. 

It was a hand, he realized dimly. The cold thing was a hand. Fingers pressed against his gums and the pain rose exponentially immediately. He made another sound, something between a whine and a sob and tried to move away. He couldn’t, though. 

Another hand gently brushed sweat-damp strands out of his face, a soft voice shushing him. 

“It’s alright, it’ll be over soon.” 

The fingers disappeared and so did the pressure and a little bit of the pain but then something else was pressed into his mouth and he whined again, his head twitching weakly. 

“Sh, this will help you feel better.” 

A warm fluid filled his mouth then, some of it spilling down his chin but he didn’t care because suddenly, the pain eased and he stopped feeling as if he was burning out of his skin. He groaned softly. 

“There we go, you’re doing great.” 

Far too fast, the hand pulled away and with it the fluid disappeared. He tried to chased after it but he was pushed down gently. 

“Patience, you’ll be back on your feet soon enough. Rest now.” 

The pain was dulled now but still there and he whined lowly. The cool hand brushed over his forehead again and he felt himself slipping into blissful darkness. 

****   
  
  


He opened his eyes slowly, a soft groan leaving him. His body ached all over as if he had a bad fever or had worked a whole day on his feet. 

He blinked up at the ceiling. It was a high ceiling, higher than any he had ever seen before- he thought so, at least- with dark, wooden stucco-borders. The walls were a mellow green and he followed them downwards. Across from him was an empty fireplace. 

Slowly, he came to the realization he didn’t know where he was. 

It took far more strength than he thought it would to sit up. His arms were protesting and he hissed in pain, all his muscles burning with the strain. He cursed weakly, throwing the blanket covering him off his feet. The sheets were soft, softer than anything he had ever felt. Was it satin? He had never felt satin, so he couldn’t tell. 

He squeezed his eyes shut. His eyes hurt when he looked at things. Did he never touch satin? He thought he hadn’t but he didn’t know for sure. 

He was wearing a dark blue nightshirt that came down to his knees. He tugged at the fabric. He didn’t own anything like this. 

The carpet was very soft beneath his bare feet. Walking hurt but he crept towards the door, opening it slowly and as quietly as possible. It lead into a hallway lined with more dark wood and a deep red carpet and walls. There were paintings hung on the wall. 

Everything looked rich and expensive. He couldn’t remember ever seeing this before. 

The wood didn’t creak as he walked down the hallway, checking doors and finding most of them locked or just leaving to sitting rooms or reading rooms. He kept walking. 

His body was still hurting and he had to keep one hand on the wall to keep upright. The hallway split into two direction and he huffed in annoyance. There was a smell he couldn’t place coming from the left one. He couldn't place it but it smelled delicious and so he followed it. 

He hadn’t even realized how hungry he was but now it seemed like it was the only thing he did notice. His throat was dry, his stomach was churning, his head pounding against his temples and his hands were shaking. 

The hallway lead to a big salon. 

“Oh, my, you’re awake already.” 

A man was sitting in one of the many armchairs, a book in one hand and a glass in the other. He had long black hair that fell to his shoulders, framing his sharp face and eyes rimmed with dark kohl. He was wearing a purple blouse with ruffles and dark pants. 

He sniffed, trying to find out where that smell was coming from but he couldn’t find any food in the room. 

“Ah, I should have known you’d be hungry. You slept an awfully long time, I was getting worried.” 

The man stood, took a step towards him and the smell grew stronger. He let out a low whine, stepping forwards, hands reaching for something but he didn’t know what. He only knew he wanted it. 

“One moment, sweetling, you’ll get something soon enough.” The man felt his forehead with the back of his hand. 

His hand was cool against his still too hot skin and he leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. The man chuckled softly. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Hungry.” 

The man hummed thoughtfully, his hand carding through his hair. 

“Do you remember your name yet?” 

His eyes snapped open. He didn’t. He couldn’t remember his name. Immediately, the man grabbed him by the shoulders, lifting his chin up so he was looking him in the eyes. His eyes were crimson red and he wanted to flinch back, only to be stopped by the man’s hand. A whimper escaped him. 

“Why don’t I remember my name?” He whispered, starting to shake. 

“Calm down, sweetling, your name will come back to you soon. You’re still recovering after all.”

He squirmed in his grasp but the man held him in place easily. His hand still felt nice on his skin, though, and he wasn’t actually afraid. He should be, he knew but he wasn’t for whatever reason. 

“You may call me Freddie.” 

The man’s- Freddie’s- fingers pressed against his lips and he easily slipped them into his mouth, his free hand holding his head steady. His fingers pressed against his teeth and he tried to recoil with a hiss that grew into a growl. He didn’t even know he could make such a sound. Freddie chuckled. 

“Fierce one, hm? Don’t worry, I’m just checking if you can feed on your own yet. Open your mouth, darling.” 

He looked into the man’s eyes for a moment longer, trying to figure out what was going on. The delicious smell was making his mouth salivate and the sting of hunger grew stronger. Slowly, he opened his mouth and Freddie pushed his lips upwards. After a moment, he pulled his hand away. 

“Not quite there yet. C’mon, let’s get you back to bed and feed you.” 

Freddie easily picked him up, completely ignoring his hissed protest. He caught another whiff of the delicious smell. It came from Freddie, his mouth to be exact and he leaned closer without realizing. His nose brushed over his cheek and Freddie tutted, pulling his face away.

“You must be really hungry, darling. I’ll admit, I don’t have a lot of experience with all this.” 

He wanted to ask questions but the pain grew stronger again, washing through him in waves and he grit his teeth. They made it back to the room quickly and he was placed on the bed again. 

“Stay here, I’ll bring you food in just a moment.” 

He was pushed down onto the mattress and then Freddie left the room but not before shooting him a reassuring smile. 

He didn’t know what was happening. Where was he? Why didn’t he remember anything? Why was he hurt? Who was Freddie? What was going on? He didn’t even know where he was! Where did Freddie go and how long would he be gone? All he knew was he was hurting, hungry and Freddie knew something about it at least. 

“Don’t fret, darling, you’ll be fine in no time.” 

He flinched, not having expected Freddie back so quickly but there he was, standing in the doorway with a glass in his hand. He sat down on the bed and helped him sit up by cupping his neck and lifting the glass to his lips. 

“Slowly now, don’t get greedy.” 

A rich, sweet taste filled his mouth and he drank eagerly, a pleased groan escaping him. Freddie rubbed soothing circles into his neck, tipping the glass further until it was empty. He licked the last drops off the edge and smacked his lips happily. 

“There we go, darling. This should make you feel a little bit better.” 

He was lowered to the mattress slowly. Freddie brushed a strand of hair out of his face. 

“What’s happening?” He asked and Freddie smiled sadly. 

“You’ll be better in a few days, sweetling, and then I’ll explain everything to you. As soon as some of your memories are back.” 

He frowned, unhappy with the answer. 

“Why did I lose them?”

Freddie patted his cheek with a smile. It was sad around the edges and he shook his head. His frown deepened but he nodded anyway. It was obvious he wouldn’t get much out of Freddie right now. 

“You should sleep. When you wake up again, we can talk.” 

****   
  
  


The next time he woke up, he wasn’t in pain anymore. His head felt less like it was going to burst and he could actually move without feeling like he was moving dead weight. His head didn’t start spinning when he stood up either. Actually, he felt pretty good. He stretched languidly, his spine cracking as he did so. 

“Oh, that sounds a bit stiff, darling.” 

He almost jumped at the sound of Freddie’s voice. He hadn’t even heard him coming in but there he was, standing right behind him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you but I heard you waking up and wanted to check on you. Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

Freddie stepped closer and placed his hand on his forehead, a heavy frown on his face. It lightened up quickly, though. 

“You’re not burning up anymore. That’s good. Do you remember your name now?” 

He blinked once, twice, having to think about it for a moment. It was weird, not knowing his own name immediately but then it came back to him as if it has never been gone. 

“Roger. My name is Roger.” 

A smile appeared on Freddie’s face and he squeezed his hand gently. Roger returned the smile, feeling proud of himself even though it was probably stupid.

“Pleased to meet you, Roger. I brought you some clothes. Get dressed and meet me in the salon. You remember it from yesterday?” 

Roger nodded and took the bundle of clothes Freddie gave him. The man smiled at him again, catching his hand to press a kiss to his knuckles. Roger cleared his throat, not knowing what to say but he just winked at him and then left the room. 

The clothes consisted of a simple white shirt with ruffled sleeves and black pants along with a pair of dark pants and a pair of slippers. He got dressed quickly and combed his hair with his his fingers, wanting to look at least a little bit presentable. There were no mirrors in the room so he had to just hope for the best. 

Roger remembered where the room from yesterday was and so he managed to find it at the first try. Since he wasn’t feeling like dying anymore, he could actually look at the paintings in the hallway and marvel at the expensive looking decorations.

Freddie was waiting for him in the same spot with his legs crossed. He smiled at Roger as soon as he stepped into the room, gesturing to the armchair opposite of him.

“Come sit, we have things to discuss.” He said and smiled when Roger did so. “I’m sure you have many questions.” 

“Why am I here? Was I sick? Why didn’t I remember my name yesterday? Who even are you?” 

Freddie chuckled softly and lifted one hand to make him slow him down with the questions. Roger bit his lip. Then, his smile vanished and he cleared his throat. He looked awfully serious and almost regretful and it was such a sudden change from the demeanor Roger had seen from him so far. 

“You were hurt badly.” Freddie started. “A mugging gone wrong. I- I was just a little bit too late. I took care of the mugger but I couldn’t save you.”

Roger tried to remember anything about a mugging but he only got faint memories of fear and pain and then nothing. Freddie didn’t look like he was lying but he didn’t know him well enough to judge that. 

“You weren’t dead but dying and I couldn’t do anything to help you. And- well, you probably noticed I’m not entirely human.” 

Freddie pointed to his red eyes. Roger nodded hesitantly. His eyes weren’t looking very frightening if he was being honest- not like the first time he noticed them, anyway. 

“I’m a vampire, darling.” 

“A vampire? Like in those stories?” 

He shrugged, a smile tugging on his lips. 

“More or less. Probably less, humans like to make up a lot of things. Anyways, you were dying and I couldn’t help you but you were so very scared.” He went on, voice growing quiet. “You begged me to help you. I don’t think you even noticed I wasn’t human. You were so scared and begged for help- I told you I could help but it comes with a price. You said you’d do anything, so I helped you.” 

Roger swallowed heavily. He could imagine where this was going and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

“Did you- turn me?” 

Freddie nodded mutely, almost looking shy about it. 

“That was a week ago. Turning somebody takes a lot of time and I have never done that before, so I was quite worried. Especially, since you were under a lot of stress and I maybe shouldn’t have done that.” 

Roger stared down on his hands. He didn’t feel any different than before, not at all like a mythical creature. Gently, he touched his lips, his tongue gliding over his teeth to find any fangs. 

“Your fangs won’t come out until your either hungry or you learn how to control them.” 

Freddie opened his mouth, showing him perfectly normal looking teeth, then closed it again for a second and when he opened it again, there were two fangs where his canines were supposed to be. 

“What does this mean, then?” Roger asked. 

“Well, it means you are part of my coven now, sweetling. It’s just you and me, though. I’ll teach you how to live as a vampire and then… we’ll see when we get there.”

+++

It took a couple of hours for everything to sink in for Roger. Freddie kept explaining things to him while showing him around the mansion. He found out that his heart wasn’t beating anymore- something he hadn’t realized yet because he had never thought it would be possible- and he didn’t need to breathe anymore. He was basically dead. 

It hit him in the middle of the library as Freddie was talking and Roger just stopped listening to him, his mind racing. If his body could, he would have broken into cold sweat. 

He was dead. He had doomed himself to live forever as a blood drinking monster. Part of him was panicking, part was getting angry at himself and at Freddie. He shouldn’t have turned him. Roger may not remember the mugging itself but he knew that there was no way he was making rational decisions while dying. Not that he wanted to die but he probably would have taken any chance if it meant he would survive. 

“Roger, darling, are you alright?” 

Roger shook his head wildly. He was breathing harshly despite knowing it didn’t get him anything, it didn’t bring him any relief. His hand pulled at the collar of his shirt, hoping it would allow him to breathe again. It didn’t. 

“I- I can’t-” 

Freddie led him towards a chair, rubbing soothing circles into his back while murmuring reassurances. He fell onto the stair heavily, leaning onto the table and rested his forehead against the cool wood. 

“Calm down, sweetheart, breathe if you feel like you need it. You’re alright, you’re alright.” 

It took a long while until Roger managed to relax again. He slumped onto the table, sobbing softly while Freddie squatted next to him, holding and reassuring him. 

“The first realization always hits the hardest, sweetling. I was turned a long time ago and it’s hard to remember details sometimes but I remember how it felt to realize I was dead. It was horrible so take your time, darling.” 

Roger sniffled miserable. 

+++

Freddie gave him some space after that, letting him roam through the mansion freely but gently forbidding him to leave it on his own yet. Roger hadn’t realized there were heavy curtains in front of every window until Freddie pointed it out to him and asked him not to remove them. The stories he had heard about vampires didn’t seem to be very accurate since sunlight wouldn’t kill him but weaken him significantly and tire him out fast. There seemed to be more untrue myths around vampires but Roger didn’t dare to ask yet. 

He spent most of his time either in his room or the library, flipping through the sheer endless amounts of books Freddie had assembled. He had books on all kind of topics and Roger wasn’t the best reader so he struggled with some of them but he started reading one of the science fiction books he found and quite enjoyed it. Freddie had been kind enough to supply him with a closet full of clothes and everything else he could need which wasn’t much. 

For three days, he didn’t even see Freddie. It didn’t even surprise him. The mansion was huge, it was easy to avoid each other. Roger was kind of glad for it, actually, he used the time to think about everything. He didn’t quite get over the whole ‘you’re are kind of dead and undead now’ thing but he stopped feeling like crying whenever he thought about it. He counted it as a success. 

Then, at the fourth day, Freddie knocked on his door. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked once Roger had allowed him to come in. 

“I’m doing good, actually. Much better than before.” 

Freddie smiled at that, then he sobered up a little bit. 

“I’m going out to feed. Do you want to join or do you want me to bring you something back?” 

That was another thing Roger had spend a lot of time thinking about. Feeding. Or biting people and drinking their blood. Roger had thought long and hard about it and he had his inhibitions about it but he was a vampire now and if he was to believe Freddie, hunger wouldn’t kill him but send him into a hunger frenzy at some point and just feed on whoever he would find for however long it took until he was sated. 

“I’ll come with you if that’s okay.” 

Freddie looked surprised at that but smiled and told him to get dressed. He did so quickly, not wanting to let the older vampire wait for too long. He was feeling the slight pang of hunger since yesterday but didn’t have the courage to ask Freddie about it. 

He was waiting for him just outside the room and simply hooked their arms together as they made their way outside. 

“It’s quite simple: I go pick a… victim, if you want to call it that, make sure they are distracted and you feed of them. I’ll stop you before you take too much, I promise.” 

Roger nodded hesitantly, his fingers fiddling with the hem of Freddie’s coat. 

“I’ll help you, don’t worry, sweetling.” 

The mansion was located quite a bit away from a town, hidden away in a forest. It was already dark but Roger could still see perfectly fine. Freddie used to the opportunity to teach him how to use his inhuman speed, letting him dart around trees. Roger- who had always loved fast things and had loved sprinting across fields and down roads as fast as possible- was ecstatic about this. He could feel the wind whipping through his hair and it felt glorious. Freddie caught him after a while and Roger was laughing as he clung to him. 

“We can come back to this anytime, darling. I’m happy you have fun but let’s get some food, hm?” 

“Promise!” Roger laughed. He was panting despite not having to breathe but Freddie had told him he would lose the instinct of breathing soon enough. 

“Sure, I promise, Roger.” 

He was incredible amused by him, Roger could see that but he also sounded sincere when he made that promise and he smiled at him, letting himself be led through the forest. 

Roger had never experienced the woods like this. He spotted animals he had only heard before, easily making them out despite the darkness. There were also smells and noises he could hear now and Freddie was incredible patient with him, answering all the questions he had. And Roger had a lot of them. 

When they made it to the town, Roger first was hesitant and sticked close to Freddie but the man didn’t seem to mind him wandering off a bit. There was some kind of festival happening and many people were roaming the streets and nobody seem to notice anything off about them. 

Roger couldn’t blame them. In all the stories about vampires he had heard, they had been unnaturally pale and hideous with gaunt features and long claw-like nails. Freddie didn’t look like that at all. His skin wasn’t pale, he was tan and his nails were painted but not sharp or pointed in any way. His eyes were red but that was the only thing that threw his appearance kind of off. For a second, Roger wondered whether his eyes were red too. He hadn’t asked Freddie about it yet. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” He asked quietly. 

He could smell the people around them- that was what he thought he smelled at least- and the pang of hunger grew stronger. There was a pressure in his mouth which he knew were his fangs. Annoyed, he pressed his tongue against his gums to get rid of it. 

“We pick somebody first. Everybody has a preference, so for your meal, you choose and I choose mine. I’ll go first and then we switch location for you. Watch closely, darling.” 

Roger watched how Freddie approached a tall man with dirty blond hair and easily chatted him up, coaxing him into an alleyway. Roger followed them as inconspicuously as he could, throwing a quick look over his shoulder just to make sure. Freddie must have done something to the man because he was swaying slightly on his feet.

“Did you pay attention, sweetling?” 

Roger nodded mutely, eyes fixed on the man. He was at least a head taller than both of them and far more muscular than them but Freddie didn’t seem to have any problems with him. 

“It’s always better to get them into a more secluded location, a little bit from where you picked them. Just in case anyone goes looking for them. You draw them in- I’ll teach you that after this- and once they’re like this you bite them.” 

He exposed his fangs with a grin. Roger nodded again. 

“Of course the neck is the easiest place to bite but you don’t have to. Some people like to go for the wrist or the thigh or behind the knee, whatever you prefer or is easiest for you. For feeding, I usually take the neck.” 

He watched in awe how Freddie coaxed the man closer, angling his head sideways and buried his fangs in his neck. He never broke eye contact with him and Roger swallowed hard, squirming under the intense stare. It only lasted a couple of moments, then he let go of the man, licked over the bite marks and stepped back without losing even a drop of blood. 

“Easy just like that. And then you just make sure they do not remember anything and bring them back to a safe location. As long as you don’t take too much they should be fine.” 

He seeked the eye contact with the man again, whispering sweet words and told him he would forget they had ever met, that he just walked away to check out some stall and would just return to where he had been. Then, he gently pushed him back out into the street. 

“See? Quite easy. Now let’s walk around and find someone for you. Tell me if you smell somebody nice.” 

Freddie winked at him, gently patting his cheek before diving right back into the crowd. Roger followed him quickly, rushing after him. Once he reached him, he linked their arms together. Freddie took the lead then, letting him guide them through the people. Sometimes, Freddie shot him a look and encouraged him to keep sniffing the air to find a smell he liked. 

Eventually, he smelled something that stuck out to him even between all those other smells. He took a deep breath which caught Freddie’s attention. Roger didn’t want to imagine how weird they had to look for others but somehow, nobody seemed to be too weirded out by them. 

“Follow that sent and try to find the source.” 

Slowly, they closed in on the smell which turned out to be a young woman. He tugged on Freddie’s sleeve and nodded in the direction of her. 

“The brown haired lady?” Freddie asked and Roger nodded shyly. 

Freddie squeezed his hand gently before approaching the girl. Roger stayed closed, observing how he drew her in with a soft, almost hypnotic sounding words and kept eye contact with her to draw her away. They found a secluded spot behind one of the many stalls and Freddie easily kept her in a kind of dazed state while explaining Roger how to get his fangs out. 

He didn’t quite manage it on his own and had to smell the woman from a close distance to draw them out. Freddie then pointed out the best spots for the bite. Roger didn’t quite hit the spot though and had to pull back embarrassed to reposition himself. He grumbled, not looking up at Freddie in case he was laughing at him. Which he didn’t think he would but just in case. With the next bite, he hit the right spot and the taste of blood filled his mouth. It was delicious, sweet and rich and he sighed happily, his eyes fluttering shut. He didn’t know how Freddie had managed to pull away after such a short time. He just wanted to keep going. 

A gentle but insisting hand pulled him off, though, ignoring his complaining whine. 

“That’s enough, darling.” 

Roger let Freddie pull him away and watched how he took control over the situation again, taking care of the woman before sending her off again. She stumbled slightly but didn’t look hurt in any way so she was probably fine. Freddie approached him then, gently wiping away some drops of bloods from his chin and licked them off his fingers. 

“Good job.” He praised softly. 

Roger looked down, shy, but Freddie didn’t let him, gently grabbing his chin and lifting his head up again. Their eyes met and Roger noticed that they were a way deeper red than before. 

“Are my eyes red too?” He whispered. 

Freddie nodded, pressing his thumb against his lower lip. Instantly, Roger opened his mouth slightly, letting him slip his finger inside. He brushed over his fangs and Roger made a sound in the back of his throat, not knowing whether the feeling was good or bad. Freddie pulled his hand back quickly, then leaned forward, almost brushing their lips together. His hand cupped his face and Roger leaned into the touch slightly. 

“Is this okay?” Freddie asked. 

Roger could smell the blood on his breath. The situation had switched moods so quickly it felt like his head was swimming. He nodded quickly. 

Their lips met in a soft kiss, moving against each other slowly. 

Roger hadn’t kissed anyone with fangs before or while having fangs and it was weird but not unpleasant. Freddie’s fingers tangled into his hair. Hesitantly, Roger put his hands onto his shoulders. 

He opened his mouth when he felt Freddie’s tongue against his lips and sighed quietly. Freddie pulled back slightly then and pressed a short kiss to the corner of his mouth before brushing their noses together. 

“Let’s head home. This was your first hunt and you did very well, Roger.” He pressed his knuckles against his cheek, smiling proudly. “And tomorrow we can start with some training.” 

Roger nodded again, feeling kind of lost for words but Freddie didn’t seem to mind, linking their arms together and they made their way towards the mansion again. They ran freely once they reached the woods and had a race back home. Of course, Freddie won but it was fun nonetheless. 

They ended up in the salon again, both having a change of clothes, lounging on a sofa, their legs brushing together. 

“How long do you think it will take me to learn all these things?” Roger asked. 

“A couple of years until you mastered it, I think. But don’t worry about that. We have a lot of time. There is no need to hurry anything.” 


End file.
